Aliit Ori'shya Tal'din
by AroraHybrid
Summary: Mina and Padmé Amidala were as close as two sisters could be. They had only the highest hopes for the future, and had everything planned out together. They never could have imagined how wrong they were. So this is very much AU, but I have big plans for this story. Rated M for future chapters (Translate the Title for more insight)
1. Prologue

A/N: This is my Au of Mhi Solus where Mina is Padme's sister (I do not know anything EU so Mina is her only sister)

Sorry its so short, but this is the prologue and i want to leave it here like this on a cliff hanger.

Fear. That was the only emotion that Mina could comprehend as the slavers dragged her away from her Naboo home, from her parents, from her big sister. The man who grabbed her was huge, a lumbering beast that smelt of alcohol and piss. Mina crinkled her nose and tried to silence her cries as she was shoved into a cramped cell aboard the slaver's ship. All she could do was hope that Padmé had gotten to safety before they took her too, and that rescue was coming for her.

Mina was backed into a small corner, in an attempt to protect herself as she cried. She had lost track of time a while ago, but she knew the ship had taken off and she was getting thirsty and hungry. Sleep threatened to overtake her but she was too afraid of the men who had stolen her away to do so, alas she could only stay awake for so long and soon succumbed to darkness.

Weeks passed, the slavers didn't speak to her, they only gave her enough food to keep her alive, they tried to sell her, but so far no one wanted the task of caring for a five year old slave. Mina shivered as the ship took off once again. She just wanted someone, anyone to save her. Suddenly the ship slowed, came to a stop and then she heard some one begin yelling.

"Get the guns you fucking idiots! It's that damned bounty hunter!"

"Yes sir!"

Suddenly several loud explosions echoed through the hull of the ship, followed by the sound of blaster fire. Mina was too afraid to think about crying out for help. She feared she would die here, without ever seeing her family again, she would never swim in Naboo's waters again, and she would die before she ever got a chance to live. The blaster fire had stopped, and all that was left in the silence was creaking of the damaged ship, and soft, broken sobs coming from the forgotten cell.


	2. Chapter 1

Jango Fett was about to leave the corpse filled slaver ship to inform his employer of their demise, but the sound of a child's cries stopped him in his tracks. He lowered his scanner and began to search the ruined ship for the distressed child. He came upon the holding cells, which were empty save for one in the back. The last cell contained the form of a small girl, perhaps a year younger than his little Boba, pressed into the corner; her eyes shut tightly, cheeks stained with tears. Jango lifted his helmet's antenna and walked up to her cell and opened the door. He crouched a little away from the child as not to scare her.

"Hey, everything is going to be alright, the bad people are gone, they can't hurt you anymore." He whispered.

Mina lifted her head and looked at the man before her, somehow she knew that she was safe now, she sensed no ill will from the form in front of her. Mina looked into the T-shaped visor, and then at the remainder of the armor clad man. She managed a sniff. "I like your armor…"

It was barely a whisper, but Jango heard it and smiled, impressed that the girl didn't fear him. "Thank you little one. I am Jango Fett, I won't hurt you. What is your name?"

"M-Mina…." Mina let herself relax some more, she liked this Jango.

Jango smiled again. "That's a pretty name my dear, I need to get you out of here. This place isn't safe."

Mina nodded and walked over to Jango, who scooped her up and cradled her against his chest. She buried her face in his shoulder and sighed contently before falling into the first peaceful sleep she got in a month. She was just glad to be safe once more.

Jango carried her aboard Slave I and set her in the copilots chair, fished a blanket out of his supplies and wrapped it around her before securing her in the seat. He got into his own and took off, heading back home towards Kamino and smiled. Boba would love her.


End file.
